Cherry Blossom
by LolaLot
Summary: She's as sweet as her name implies, draws him in with her beauty, amazes him with how delicate she is. Kakashi fights with those facts and Sakura continously makes it incredibly hard for him to prove them wrong. Does she even know what she does to him, or is she simply naïvely exploring her newly found feminity? It seems a certain Cherry Blossom has bloomed.
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't noticed, I've removed all information on my current stories from my profile... That's because I've started a blog instead! You can head there to figure out what's going on, and even read my stories there. It would be greatly appreciated if you do so, since there is a possibility of revenue if I can get enough clicks. ;)

** www . lolalotsbook . blogspot . ca**

A/N: Alright, new story again! Woo! Haha. I think it's easy to guess what kind of story this will be from the summary, so I won't talk about that. Maybe I'm writing this because I feel Kakashi and Sakura aren't getting enough action in my other fics. lol Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One:

_Sometimes, it takes someone to point it to notice the elephant in the room._

"I slept with Kiba." The statement came completely out of the blue. The voice of the obnoxious blonde that was Ino held no shame or shyness. No regret, or questions. Pure gossip. It was no surprise to the pink-haired jonin that sat next to her best friend in the hot spring, warm and soothing water covering up to her armpits. Really, had the temperamental girl wanted was to relax and enjoy a quiet day. Sadly, when your closest friend was the epicentre of gossip in all of Fire Country, such beautiful times were easily ruined.

"Aren't you gonna ask about it?" Irritation was starting to manifest in her tone, warning the quieter kunoichi that her companion would soon throw a fit if she didn't show any interest in the topic. In truth, Sakura didn't even want to know. Ino's hyperactive love life only reminded her of how dead hers was. There had been nobody but Sasuke, and he was gone now.

"Does he howl like the rumors say?" The pink girl always preferred her own voice over the blonde's. There was no vanity behind it. It was a simple dislike for the high-pitched tone her friend's voice always had. Hers was always more even, a little deeper. If Sakura would have to choose one of her favorite features, it would certainly be her voice. Ino was quick to scoff at her, crossing her arms over her large bosom.

"Fine. If you're not taking interest in my incredible love life, I'll ask about yours. Or is still down the drain?" There was teasing behind the Yamanaka's words, but the girl on the receiving end failed to see it.

"Shut up, Pig. My love life is fine as it is." Sakura growled back, throwing a threatening glare her friend's way.

"No, it's not. Seriously, Forehead, you're as cold as ice. Isn't there any one that gives you butterflies when you look at him?" The chuunin had sprung to her feet, fingers tapping her lower abdomen suggestively. In a way, the jonin felt she had every reason to be jealous of her comrade. All that prevented that feeling from become full-fledged envy was that she really didn't want anyone. What did it matter if her chest was underdeveloped and her curves softer than Ino's outrageous ones if there was no one to seduce?

"Or there's not a guy out there that's up to my standards." Her temper threatened to flare, but she kept it in check for the moment.

"Come on, we live in a shinobi village! We're blessed with the hottest guys!" Her friend cheered, grinning lecherously as she wiggled her body enthusiastically with her fists pressed to her chin.

"Ugh, you're hopeless, Pig!" The jonin spat out, looking away as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"No, you are, Forehead! Come on, is there really no one that sparks a little something in you?" The blonde nudged her friend's shoulder, trying to coax at least a little something out of her.

"...Come on. Nobody?" Her voice dropped lower, a concerned tone finally lacing with it when the other kunoichi failed to reply after a long and awkward silence.

Even if Ino was a handful and downright bitchy some of the time, Sakura knew she cared deeply for her. And vice versa. They were best friends for a reason. It didn't prevent their tempers from clashing together most of the time, but they always made up. Returning the subject of their actual conversation, Sakura's mind wandered to the males that she knew.

"No." Her answer was simple and dry.

"Maybe you need to change where you're looking?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boisterous blonde stepped in front of her friend, one long slender finger poking her chin as she thought.

"Maybe you like older men." The jonin burst into laughter at her companion's suggestion, slapping the water as she tried to control her small outburst.

"You gotta be kidding." She replied incredulously, a pink eyebrow arching high.

"Not at all. You act like an old hag anyway." Sakura's mouth opened to protest this opinion, but her friend put a finger to her mouth, shutting her up.

"No, don't say a word! Listen!" Ino cleared her throat as she prepared her speech.

"How about Kakashi-sensei? Just think about it. Close your eyes!" The blonde was back to her upbeat and cheerful attitude, as if she had found a solution to Sakura's inexistent problem.

"Are you crazy? The man has his nose in a smut book all the time!" The emerald-eyed kunoichi sputtered in disbelief, eyeing her companion dangerously.

"Shut it, Forehead! We're talking about his looks only here. Now obey me and close your eyes already." She ordered, slapping her hands together, eyes shining with mischief. Her best friend huffed, shaking her head and muttering insults as she did as she was told.

"Okay. Imagine Kakashi-sensei. Think about it, he's one incredible ninja. He was almost named Hokage. He's pratically Konoha's most desirable bachelor when you come to think of it." Images of all the exploits Sakura had witnessed her other closest friend perform throughout the years she had been in his team. It was true that if you were after status, Kakashi was top-notch.

In the past three years, she and her ex-teacher had gotten much closer. After their other two teammates had left, they were each other's only bond to team 7. It had started with small greetings here and then, to weekly sparring together once her skills had skyrocketed thanks to the legendary sucker. They were quite close now. They didn't spend a ton of time together, but they always had their regular training sessions and one dinner together every week.

"You know how he always wears that ugly baggy jonin uniform? Well, once, I happened to get a glimpse of him in the public baths. I couldn't believe what I saw." Sakura was sorely tempted to block her innocent ears from hearing the rest. Not only was she talking about her ex-sensei, but also a good friend of her. This was awkward.

"He still had his damned mask on, but his body... Wow! He's definitely not bulky like Asuma-sensei was, he's lean and even maybe a little thin. But his body is still amazing. Just try to see it. Hot, irresistible sensei... With the mystery around him, his unapproachable attitude, yet he still looks so dangerous..." Feeling that the blonde might be going a little too far in her own fantasy, Sakura got to her feet and bypassed her friend on her way to the exit of the bath.

"You're gross, Pig."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_Playing with fire is dangerous... but what if fire plays with you?_

Sakura's body hit the ground unceremoniously as she expelled a long breath. Kakashi was running her into the ground with his training. The guy never went easy on anything. No matter what he did, it seemed that he poured his whole self into it. Training, being lazy, reading those perverted books... It made her wonder if he ever had any fun. Her small hands wiped at her sweaty forehead, panting louder than she meant to all along. A heat wave had hit Konoha and it showed no mercy to anybody.

"Couldn't you have gone easy today? It's so hot." She whined, feeling cranky today.

"If I went easy on you, you'd take the opportunity to smash me to bits." Then again, he might be right. She was a manipulative strategist who wouldn't waste a single chance to win against the aggravating jonin.

The sound of clothes ruffling made her lift her head from the ground to look at the source of the noise. He was in the process of removing his short-sheeved shirt, his jacket already laying on the ground beside him. Immediately, she lowered her head back to its previous position. Ino's words hadn't stopped haunting her poor mind ever since their conversation in the hot spring. Curiosity was nipping at her, trying to convince her to confirm her friend's gossip.

A quick glance his way showed her pale skin, obviously lacking exposure to the sun and... that he was also taking off his pants. A bright blush appeared on her cheeks as her head whipped around to the other side.

"Kakashi-sensei, have some decency for god's sake!" She pratically shouted as her fingers covered her violated eyes.

"Calm down, Sakura." He threw back, his laid-back voice indicating that he found it to be no big deal. The ghost of Ino that wandered in her mind finally pushed her to take a small, innocent look. With a pout on her lips, Sakura turned to lay on her side to watch the famous Copy Ninja, feigning indifference.

She battled with herself to disagree with her best friend on this one. Her sensei was laying in the grass, relaxing as she had just a minute earlier. Sweat covered his body just as generously as hers, courtesy of the fabulous weather. He was definitely no powerhouse like Asuma, but she could still see that he wasn't lacking either. Her eyes lingered on his chest for a while, noting how even if he was lean, this part of him was still broad and wide, supported by a strong ribcage. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt her stomach tighten, her breath feeling short all of a sudden.

Her breath hitched when his head turned to her, his lone eye observing her with a careful look and arched eyebrow. Sakura's teeth bit her lower lip as she fought to tear her eyes from her sparring partner. The way he looked at her just now made her cheeks burn. When she finally looked away from him, she was starting to think she would catch on fire if she didn't move. Surely she needed to have some water or something, the heat was getting to her.

Following his example, she unzipped her usual red vest and peeled it from her body hastily, not hesitating. The shorts and sandals were quick to go as well. Even though she was now only in white panties and tank top, she didn't feel like she was cooling down at all. With a loud groan, she got to her hands and knees to crawl to their bags that were against a tree a few meters away.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" He seemed surprised, now in a sitting position and watching her move.

"Huh? Just getting some water, why?" She replied, equally confused by his question.

"No, your clothes. You've always been more of a prude." Her body halted mid-way to its destination, realisation flashing across her pretty face as an even brighter hue of red colored her cheeks. Had she really just stripped down to her undies in front Kakashi?

"I-It's not worse than a bathing suit." She tried to reason, probably arguing more with herself than anything.

"It isn't." Her companion deadpanned, his eye never leaving her. He was really starting to make her self-conscious.

"Why are you starting like that?" Her voice was weak, betraying her. The warmth in her stomach only seemed to spread, as if ignited by his gaze.

"Just appreciating feminine beauty." He threw back cheerfully, giving her an happy eye crease. Sakura almost gasped at the little spark that coursed through her body, making her feel mellow and warm all over. What was going on with her?

"And..." Her eyes were glued to his as she anticipated his next words, her throat drying up.

"... wondering what's going through your head to make you so aroused." It was obvious that Kakashi was on the verge of laughing, teasing tone thick in his voice.

Aroused? Aroused?! Emerald eyes were wide open as her jaw almost hit the ground. He had to be joking. The voice in the back of her mind was badgering her about how she was the medic and she couldn't even recognize the signs of arousal. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't ever felt this before...

Forgetting everything about modesty or shyness, Sakura jumped to her feet and dashed to the almost naked man ahead of her. He stared back at her in surprise, narrowly dodging the fist that was aimed for his face. His sharp reflexes didn't give her a chance to recover, he grabbed her wrist and easily flung her to the ground, causing a grunt to come out of her as she landed on her back. She let out a groan of protest when a knee pinned one of her thighs down, her hands caught in one of his above her head while his other held a kunai at her throat.

"Remember who you're up against, cherry." He teased again, but the look in his eye was only warm and gentle. He was smiling under the mask, she was certain.

"You still shouldn't make such comments." She blurted out, embarrassment evident on her face. This had to be the worst day of her life. Not only had she been turned on by her ex-teacher, just by staring at him no less, but he was trapping her down with his body. And they were both nearly naked.

"Why shouldn't I if it's so easy to make you defenseless?" There was a certain edge to his tone that the kunoichi couldn't identify that made her squirm under him.

"Let me go, please." She let out, her tone amost indicating fear and head turned to the side to avoid his eyes. The male jonin did as asked after what seemed like a moment's hesitation. She lost not time in scurrying over to her clothes, grabbing her personal belongings before she left the area in a hurry.

What had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Mirror, mirror... What do you see? But what does he see?_

Right after she had entered her appartment, Sakura had made a beeline for her bathroom. A shower was much needed. She had to cool down and forget about what happened between her and Kakashi back at the training grounds. The cool water did wonders for the young girl's overheated body. Deep breaths entered and left her as she relaxed, clearing her mind. Several minutes later, she turned the water off and dried herself as well as she could with her favorite blue towel before getting out of the tub.

She hesitated as she observed herself in the only mirror present in her home. A long, full-body mirror besides the sink. Her hands stilled against her hair as Kakashi's words polluted her mind once more. He had pratically called her beautiful, she wasn't crazy. She eyed herself carefully once she had dropped the towel, taking note of every curve of her body. Her legs were long and slim, her stomach taut and flat, as any other kunoichi's. The curve of her hips was not exaggerated, but definitely present. Her breasts, even though they had filled out over the years, were still an a-cup size.

She came to the conclusion that she was pretty, but certainly not sexy. It was no wonder no boys chased after like afer Ino. Her thoughts wandered towards Kakashi once more, her cheeks flushing as the mental image of his body flashed in her mind. He was manly, there was no doubt about that. The fact that he had 'appreciated her feminity' ,as he called it, mystified her. Thinking on it, this was most probably as womanly as she woul ever get. She was seventeen after all, she was pretty much done growing. So this would be the body she would be stuck with the rest of her life.

Was there a possibility that someone as incredible as the Copy Ninja could want it?

/

As he sat, still in the grass where he had pinned Sakura down, Kakashi pondered over the little event for quite a while. He had pratically ogled the girl as she crawled to her bakpack, but he had to blame it on her skimpy attire. Either way, she'd been openly staring at him barely seconds before, so it only made them even. That didn't answer his question though. She had clearly been aroused after looking at him. What did that even mean? He tried to brush it off as any teenager fantasizing about a good-looking older man, but he couldn't.

Not when he'd had such dirty thoughts when pinning her down. How was any sane man to keep his thoughts clear when he had a beautiful, aroused woman below him? No matter how much he tried to reason himself, he couldn't come to the conclusion that it was normal to lust after his ex-student who was fourteen years his junior.

He'd seen her grow up, for god's sake. Seen her grow from this scared child to a full-fledged and well-accomplished woman. She was a jonin just as he was, had been for almost a year now. There was no way that anyone could consider her anything but an adult. She lived alone and paid her bills. Even in her appearance there was nothing childish left. She was and looked like a woman, a very sexy woman, as he'd just been forced to notice.

The image of her biting down on her lip when he had caught her staring at him came back to his mind, making his groin stir against his own will. His mind continued wandering, focusing particularly on the feel of her under him. Their bodies had barely touched, only his knee on her thigh and their hands. Her skin had been warm and soft, inviting even.

Damn. The jonin laid down on the grass, not bothering an attempt to hide the evident proof of arousal in his boxers. There was never anyone here, anyway. He toyed with the idea of having a little fun out there in the clearing, but eventually decided against it. He was no exhibitionist. Plus, he didn't know how he'd feel if anybody else had done this. He had no desire to train in a filthy place, so he wouldn't contribute to turning into such a thing.

Back at home was another matter though. The privacy made him much more comfortable and the warm water running down his body did nothing to soothe his urges. It wasn't too often that a woman caught his eye. It wouldn't have bothered him all that much if it hadn't been a particular pink-haired kunoichi. She was a good friend of his, he couldn't possibly defile the mental image he had of her. Heck, he had even called her cherry... Where had that even come from? It sounded so dirty.

But he wouldn't mind popping her cherry. He groaned out loud at the turn his thoughts took without his consent. It'd been far too long since he'd had female company. His body wasn't giving up on this and neither was his mind it seemed. He was fighting a losing battle. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

With an exasperated sigh, he realized that this wouldn't work. His head was still flooded with several different scenarios that involved him and his favorite student in different sexy situations.

"Okay, maybe if I just do it it'll be over after." He let out, talking to himself, as he gave up. A voice in the back of his head told him that he was perfectly aware that giving in wouldn't solve his problem for a long time, but he ignored it.

The sexy call of his name from a sexy Sakura was all he was focused on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

_When desire knocks at your door... let it cook dinner?_

Kakashi couldn't have been more surprised when he opened his front door to find Sakura standing there. What was she doing at his appartment? Maybe she was there to punch him through a few walls for calling her cherry. Or staring at her. Or pinning her down. Or doing naughty things while thinking about her. Oh, wait. She couldn't possibly be aware of the last one.

"What can I do for you, Sakura?" He greeted, a cheeky grin appearing on his face when he saw her embarrassment at seeing him shirtless. He might have wanted to reconsider answering the door like this, but it wasn't his fault if Sakura didn't feel comfortable with half-naked men. She was a medic anyway, she should be used to it.

"It's dinner day. Don't you remember? I'm cooking at your place today." She threw back, a liittle annoyed. She walked in his home without waiting for his approval, ducking to pass under the arm that blocked the way.

"Is it? I've lost track of time again." He muttered, suddenly a little uncomfortable himself. Did he even have any food left? His eye followed her every movement as she sauntered over to the kitchen. He bit his tongue as he noticed what she was wearing. Had she gone shopping yesterday? He couldn't remember ever seeing her with these clothes. It was a simple white dress that left most of her shoulders uncovered, hanging at the very edge of them with small sleeves. It hugged her body closely, but the material was nonetheless thin and flimsy, ending slightly above the middle of her thighs. The eye candy god sure was shining down on him today.

"You're unable to keep track of time, you can't lose it." She mumbled as she rummaged through his fridge, looking for anything to feed to the both of them.

He followed her into the kitchen, cursing silently as his gaze fell on her. Bending down to look at something in the bottom of the fridge. Didn't she know that you bent at the knees, not the back? The hem of dress was dangerously high, almost giving him a peek at her underwear. The Copy Nin let his head roll back, hitting the wall a few times with it but still careful to not make enough noise to alert to the kunoichi. She was much too comfortable around him.

"Looks like you'll have to order take out. Everything in there is rotten or worse." She complained angrily as she shut the door of the fridge and turned to him. She sighed and hauled herself on his countertop and threw him a look through half-lidded his eyes.

"Come over here, Kakashi-sensei." She murmured as she motionned for him to come closer. He obliged her, though he felt like he was stepping in a trap. If she wasn't about to take a jab at him, then it would be something else. Once he was in front of her, she parted her thighs and pulled at his arms until he was between them. This was far, far too close for friends to be. He swallowed too hard when her lips darted out to wet her lips and was suddenly glad for the baggy pants he wore. His reaction to their proximity might have been a bit too obvious otherwise. His hands rested next to her thighs, brushing against them as he leaned down to be at eye level with her.

"Yes?" He breathed out, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Don't move, okay?" She asked, her voice lower than usual, a little shyness evident in her tone and the pink hue on her cheeks.

"As you wish, cherry." Damn. He said it again. Was he wired to call her that when he was turned on or something? He noticed she frowned a little at the nickname, but it didn't seem to phase her. Her hands splayed against his chest hesitantly, remaining still for a second before they lowered ever so slowly to his abs. He closed his eye as he let his mind wonder about all the possible outcomes of this. At the worst, a swift punch to the stomach. At the best... A taste of his little cherry.

He choked out a breath when her fingers skimmed around the edge of his pants. His hands moved to ghost his fingers up her thighs until he reached the hem of her dress. His palms pressed to her soft skin, his fingers slipping just a little under the light material. The fact that her breath hitched didn't gone unnoticed by the silver-haired man. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips and he started to inch his digits higher up her legs, until he felt her own go lower on his pants. Was she going to -

"Got it!" She exclaimed loudly as she pushed herself off the counter, pressing her body against his in the process. His arms wrapped around her instictively as he felt her slip down from the surface.

"Fuck." He growled as he saw his wallet in the hand she was waving in triumph, though it was both from being duped so easily and from the way her breasts rubbed again him as she slipped down to the floor in his hold. He let go of her immediately, feeling incredibly stupid that he would mistake her attentions in such a way.

"I can't believe I was able to steal the famous Copy Ninja's wallet!" She squealed as she performed a victory dance before him. He watched unamused and considered stealing it back from her, though the idea was quickly forgotten. She'd snatched it from him fair and square. He might as well pay for their meal just this one time. Plus, if getting her to return it meant wrestling with her, he didn't know what he would do. Giving up was much safer.

"So what will you order then?" He questionned as he distanced himself from her, heading to his bedroom to retrieve a shirt. It would certainly make him feel less awkward right now. But damn, her hands felt nice on him. His imagination was running wild with all the places that he wouldn't mind them exploring. It was a good thing that his aloof expression was pratically glued to his face, or else she might start suspecting something.

"Fried stuff!" His shoulders slumped further. She really was intent on making this evening pure torture on him, wasn't she?

"Get me some stir fry instead." He called back, hoping to change her mind. But the kunoichi was as stubborn as he was, he was aware it was a futile attempt. She was exacting revenge for all the times left her with the bill.

"No, I have the money, I decide!" Heh, at least she seemed happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

_Contact. Contact me. Contact you. Contact?_

As agreed while the quiet meal they'd had a few prior, the two ninja met at the training grounds for their weekly session. It wasn't uncommon for the male member of the team to be horribly late, nor for the pinkette to go pick him up right at his home so he wouldn't be. This morning happened to be one of the latter, one where Sakura had to wake up Kakashi and wait for him to get ready. Whenever the girl would do this to him, the older jonin made sure to take his sweet time to prepare for the day.

"Did you have anything in mind today?" She asked as they reached their destination and stopped walking. The slouching man allowed himself a second to think, reading the meaning behind her simply words. Whenever she asked this, it was because there was an idea planted in her mind. If he offered another plan, the girl would usually follow it. The question was whether or not her own training would be better than his.

"No." He replied, deciding to let her humor him. Even if his partner was only seventeen, she was a jonin and his equal. She never failed to surprise him with her new skills and quick mind.

"I was thinking we could spar on the river in the far end of the grounds. Taijutsu only, sharingan allowed. Lots of chakra control, speed and taijutsu pratice. Plus, it's still too hot." She explained, her tone serious and as professional as it could get. The heat wave was definitely over, but the temperature was still too high to be comfortable while a work out. The medic was well aware of this and found a suitable solution, as always.

"Sure." He replied simply, already on his way to the desired spot.

Once they were standing next to the river, Kakashi examined the area. He already knew it like the back of his hand, but a little reminder was always welcome. It prevented any nasty surprises. When he turned back to check up on Sakura, a shiver ran down his spine. The girl was stripping down, having taken off her apron skirt and red vest already. This left her in those tiny shorts, mesh shirt and tank top. Darn. Talking about surprises...

"Clothes are a hindrance when wet. Too heavy and uncomfortable for nothing." She explained when she noticed the funny way he was eyeing her. Even if it was half-hearted, he knew he had to agree with her. Especially when he wore twice as much as her. With a silent sigh, he removed his extra clothing, until he was down to his pants, sandals and masks. It wasn't hard to tell her eyes lingered on him while he did so, it was impossible not feel them burning holes through him. It was thoroughly uncommon for them to wear so little while together. It seemed to affect his female companion a little, which almost made him chuckle. He was in no way uncomfortable with being less clothed around her. He'd never cared for her wearing less either, until this week. Being ninja it was inevitable to have some articles of clothing either ripped or completely cut to shreds so it had only been normal ot him. Now, that he had certain dirty thoughts about the kunoichi, it had a bit harder to remain impassive.

When she started moving towards the large body of water, he followed closely behind, observing her carefully. Her demeanor was quiet today, which meant she was going all-out for their spar. He'd better be attentive. They stood a good distance away from each other as they stood on the water, readying for the battle. As always, she was aware that he wouldn't make the first move. She dashed towards him at full speed, pulling her glowing fist back for first punch. So she was using chakra, no surprise there. This obviously meant he couldn't block her hits, only avoid. Enemies who didn't know her often made this mistake, resulting in a quick death or several broken bones.

Just as he jumped back to avoid her attack, her fist collided with the water. The impact pratically raised a wall of water, blocking her out of his view. Damn, he should've seen this coming. He backed up further, scanning the environment quickly to figure out where she would come from. The water was quiet below his feet, not indicating any movement from above it. He checked the trees around him. No rustling of leaves, no traces of her smell other than where she'd just been. Where the hell was she?

The answer to his question was immediately answered when she burst from the water behind him, grabbing his ankle in the process. Kakashi was sent to the ground a few feet away then, making him lose his control over his chakra as he landed face-first in the water. His body sunk down in the water completely before he managed to resurface and regain his footing. Sadly, Sakura was already there and her leg was swinging in a kick he knew would hurt for weeks if he didn't block it in time. He was able to bring his hand up quick enough to grab her shin and apply enough force to slow it down, but not stop it.

Once more, he was sent back a small distance, though this time his body remained above the water at all times. Darn, she was getting good. He could remember the time where both her and Naruto couldn't even get a hit in. What a sweet memory it was. Decided on not letting her win this easily, he opened his sharingan eye and launched himself towards her immediately, giving her as little time as possible to react. She dodged his punch by spinning around before pressing her back flush against his chest. The warmth of her against his skin distracted him for a second, surprised by how close to him she dared to get this time.

With all this, his view of her legs was blocked, allowing her to hook her knee behind his as she dropped down and pulled her leg forward to make him fall backwards. For a split second, he thanked the heavens for his ability to think incredibly fast and about several things at once. Or else, all he would have been able to focus on was the way she had rubbed against his crotch as she was kneeling down. Thankfully, it wasn't the case and he also had the reflex to grab the strap of her top as he started falling and pulled her with him. It wasn't hard for him to twist them around so he landed on top of her.

His hand gripped her throat not a second later, pinning her there while his body trapped hers. He flinched as the girl below him disappeared in a puff of smoke, sending a wave of near-panic through him. Since when did he ever get tricked by clones? Before he could even get up, what he assumed to be the real Sakura sat on his back, one hand holding his chin up while the other was pressed against his throat. It was a darn good thing she wasn't an enemy nin right now, or he might as well be dead. The girl leaned over him, giving him a good view of her face and the large grin on it. Pride was obvious on her features as he observed her, making him smile a little. How strong had she gotten already? Though, it was too bad they weren't enemies.

He grabbed one of her arms and flipped them over quickly, once more trapping her under him. This time it wasn't a clone and he wasn't about to let her go. Her cute eyes went wide immediately since she hadn't expected him to continue. She had won fair and square after all. The Copy Nin was not satisfied with this though. A low growl escaped her throat as a plan formulated in her head. He tried to pin her legs down with his own, but it was already too late. She had them wrapped around his hips tightly, pressing her own hips against his. She pushed herself up on her elbows until their foreheads were touching and her ex-sensei was unsure of how to react then.

This little flame she had ignited in him since last week was back with a revenge. What had gotten into her anyway? He knew she was very motivated to win against him for once, but to show skin and press herself against him like this, even if it was in her advantage, was not something she ever did. She preferred to avoid too much physical contact. Either she ha figured out she could do more this way, or she had something else entirely in mind. Maybe she wanted to drive her old sensei crazy so she could finally call him senile and a dirty pervert, and be right. That sounded like her alright.

One of his gripped her hip for a second as he resisted the urge to push down against her. His eyes were glued to hers as he slid his hand higher, bringing the shirt with it until it was just below her breast. Sakura gave very little hint of anything, no surprise, no embarrassment, not even any shyness. This was unusual... He decided to test the waters some more and lowered his hips, insisting a little more when she wouldn't budge. It was barely a second before she gave up and let him push her hips down until her body was as close to the water as it could be.

Kakashi sucked in a deep, quiet breath as he tried to repress the small arousal building up in his lower stomach. Feminine hands soon planted themselves against his chest as the pinkette bit on her lip softly. He fingers ghosted over his skin for a little until she trailed them more roughly all the way down to his navel. The man above her held his breath and placed his chin above her shoulder, hiding his face from her so she wouldn't see the effect she had on him. HIs eyes slid closed as he appreciated her touch, letting her do as she pleased for the moment. Her interest seemed to be highest for his abdomen and his shoulders, he noted. Her touch lingered longer there than the rest of his torso.

His teeth clamped down on his cheek as she squirmed under him, pressing her crotch to his a little harder. He was tempted to resume the movement of his own hand, to lift her shirt to expose her to him a bit more, but he resisted, settling for just taking what she offered. His lack of reaction seemed to trouble her though, her hands were now more hesitant. Refusing to accept this, he moved his hand up to cup her neck, avoiding touching her breast at all in the process. He turned his head towards her to place his lips against her neck, suddenly making him regret ever wearing his mask. He heard her breath itch and felt her tense against him. He shut his eyes tighter as a jolt of pleasure shot down to his loins, making it very hard to resist grinding into her.

Damn, this was going too far. He removed his masked mouth from her and smoothed a hand up her leg to try and disentangle him from her. This seemed to go against her plan though. Her legs only tightened their hold on him and her hands grabbed firmly at the side of his pants to keep him there. He had to hold back a moan as one of her hands ran up from his hip, rubbing against his abdomen and chest before she let her fingers ghost over his neck and jaw. He felt himself harden as his arousal spiked and his desire clouded his mind a little. Alarm bells went off in his mind and a voice screamed at him to get a grip. Why was a seventeen year old getting to him so badly?

Yet, all he wanted was to rip off that tank top and see a little more of this little vixen. A quick look up to her face showed him eyes a little large with shy interest and flushed cheeks. She certainly didn't seem unwilling. But she was still Sakura. His teammate. His ex-student and fourteen years younger than him. He couldn't let such a thing happen between them. It just might ruin their whole relationship and their ability to work together.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked when he remained still for too long. Her voice was far too innocent for their intimate position. Didn't the girl have any idea what was going on? Was she touching him naïvely thinking it didn't do anything to him? Why did she even do it? He assumed it had to be out of curiosity, but he definitely wasn't the right person for that.

"Maybe you're the one who should answer that question, cherry." He replied as he leaned down until their faces were barely a couple of inches apart. He watched her through hazy eyes, impatiently waiting for her response.

"T-There's nothing wrong with me..." She whispered back, obviously startled by his question. He splayed his hand across her stomach, dragging it up to her collarbone in a deliberately slow motion. Her hips lifted a little, her head rolling back a bit as a shaky breath left her. The scent of her arousal was starting to reach his nose, wreaking havoc on what sanity he had left.

"You don't look alright when I do this." He murmured against her ear as he decided to take control of the situation.

"Or this." He added before lowering his mask just enough to place an open-mouthed kiss on her neck. She gasped and her hands grabbed his sides tightly as she tried to steady her breath. He noticed his own breath was no where near even anymore, annoying him a little that he gave her such obvious signs she wasn't alone to be aroused right now. Her beathing stopped altogether when her hips rolled into his and she rubbed against his erection, eliciting a groan from the man.

"Fuck." He gripped her hip to keep her still as he tried to calm down, incredibly bothered by the fact he was so worked up by her when she had barely done anything. It must've been all of last week coming back to make him pay. He kissed her neck quickly several times with more insistence now while his free hand slid back down to where her shirt rested just below her breasts. His fingers slipped underneath easily and continued their way up until he reached her soft mount before he gave it a soft squeeze, thoroughly enjoying its size and feel.

She gave a broken moan at the foreign sensation, tensing consideriably under him even though she didn't move at all. She was probably too unsure of what she was doing to react properly. He suckled on her neck a little, hard enough to make sure she would have hickeys after this. He threw most of his control out then, the desire to get a little more out of this too big to ignore anymore. The hand that still gripped her hip pulled her harder against him, helping her grind her hips into his.

"K-Kakashi!" She cried out as she writhed under him, her breathing now erratic. He had no doubt her arousal was close to matching his, but for some reason her hands tried to push his back now.

"Wait.." She breathed out against the top his head, freeing his mid-section from her legs.

"What is it?" He asked, a litlte out of breath and even a bit annoyed at the interruption and the sudden lack of warmth from her legs.

"I-I've never done this. What are you doing?" He froze at the sound of her voice, suddenly so shy and scared. Damn. What was he thinking? That he could just fuck her here? He pulled his mask back up over his face and got off of her immediately.

"Sorry. Training is over for today." He let out as he started leaving, not daring to look back at her. He might just be all over her again if he did. She didn't say a word until he was almost out of the water, surely too stunned to react.

"We still have dinner Thursday, right?" She called out, her voice so insecure it made guilt cut through him. Did she think he'd avoid her because of this? Well, he had to admit she might have been right there. He didn't know how to deal with this.

"Sure." He replied before disappearing in smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

_How many drops does it take to fill the vase?_

Kakashi knew the second he opened his door to a certain pink-haired kunoichi that the evening would be awkward, yet he couldn't bring himself to turn her down or just ignore her. He could have called the dinner off, but no, he still wanted to see her. Talk about shooting your own foot... On that note, she was quite lovely tonight. The setting sun cast an orange glow over the village, wrapping her in the soft light and enhancing every pretty feature she possessed. Her attire surprised him once more by being entirely different from the tomboyish outfits she had preferred even just a few months back. The three-inch white heels that were strapped to her feet screamed out at him the most. She had never wore such shoes before, because of how uncomfortable and impracticle they always were in her opinion. His eyes roamed up her smooth legs until they landed on a black ruffled skirt that ended once again at her mid-thighs. Was she developping a preference for that length now? A little higher he found a a loose-fitting, white lace shirt that gave only a small glimpse of cleavage, yet another thing she didn't usually show. Her attire was completely by a small red bolero that clung to her shoulders and arm as lightly as her shirt.

His examination of her appearance didn't take long enough for her to notice he had even checked her out, though the amount of time he stared in her brillant emerald eyes seemed to make her a bit uneasy. Why did she have to look so breathtakingly beautiful to his poor, old eyes lately? The older jonin stepped aside to let her inside, uttering a greeting as she bypassed him, which she returned politely. At least this time he had decent food in his fridge. The last mean had been quite dreadful.

"I'll get to cooking right away, if you don't mind." She let out almost shyly as she turned to face him once she was halfway to his kitchen. She stood with her head slightly cocked to the sight, slim fingers tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before toying with it. It was unsual for her to ask any kind of permission when in his house. She really must've been embarrassed about what happened while their last training session.

"Suit yourself." He replied as casual as ever. The aloof and lazy façade wasn't about to crack and show the fact that he had no idea of how to deal with this situation. It wasn't one that being a ninja prepared you for, unless your answer was to flee and hide. He was quite fast and stealthy, maybe that was what he should do.

The actual dinner was mostly uneventful. Small chitchat, a profusion of blushing on Sakura's part, okay food... The only notable event was the loud noise of thunder ripping through the sky and landing far away from them before rain poured freely, pouding heavily on the windows and the ground. Both jonins stared at the sole window of his kitchen, a little wide-eyed. Thunder boomed again, flooding the appartment in a sudden flash of bright light. Kakashi's neck spun slowly until he was looking straight at his companion, a somewhat sour look on his face.

"...Do you think it'll let up soon?" Came her small, hesitant voice. A quick look at the sky in the distance showed him clouds that went on and on, not anywhere close to bypassing Konoha.

"I don't think so." He answered honestly. Why didn't they have these meetings earlier? He never ate so late, or fo so long. It was all Sakura's fault. If she accomodated his schedule some more, he would be in his bed reading Icha Icha by now. But no, she had to be here, getting up to wash the dishes, hogging his house most likely for the night. Of course, he'd feel too guilty sending her home in such a weather without any kind of protection from the angry clouds.

"You can have the couch." He muttered in defeat after a while, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"Really? You don't mind?" She pratically beamed at him as she twirled around to face him, eyes sparkling with relief and appreciation. If she didn't have such gorgeous eyes, maybe he would be able to kick her out, regardless of the weather.

"Make yourself at home." He threw back before his thoughts drifted to how he could survive the night without ripping his hair out in frustration.

The next couple of hours passed relatively quickly for the couple. Icha Icha kept Kakashi well occupied while Sakura was busy touring his home more in detail, browsing through his books and occasionally picking one up to skim through as she evaluated how interesting it could be. She'd settled on one after a while and made herself comfy on his small couch and read the rest of the time.

"I'm calling it a night." The male let out as he stood from the kitchen chair and made his way to his bedroom.

"Kakashi-sensei." His teammate called quickly when he grabbed the doorknob, causing him to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from imagining dirty scenarios.

"Yes?" He replied, turning his head to look at her, leaning over the top of the couch to be able to see him.

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in..." She said sheepishly, scratching her red-tinged cheek with a finger. So little was enough to make him want her, to go over there and just carry her to his bedroom or something. Maybe it was how sweet it felt to have her underneath him while he kissed her neck and caressed her inviting body...

He opened the door without hesitating and fumbled in his drawers for a clean short-sleeved shirt he wore for summer. Finding one that satisfied his criterias, he returned to the living room to hand it to her, feeling a small jolt of electricity course through his body when their fingers brushed.

"Thanks." She let out when she grabbed the shirt away from his hold. He offered a shrug of his shoulders as a reply before they wished each other a good night and he retreated to his bedroom. As soon as the door clicked closed behin him, he leaned his back against it and listened intently for any sound from the other side. It was barely a few seconds before the sound of clothes ruffling reached his ears and he knew Sakura was undressing. His body was pratically begging him to go back there and just take what he wanted so badly, but his mind disagreed and forced him to go lay in his bed and shut his eyes until sleep claimed him once he'd stripped down to his pants.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

_Mr. Sandman, why won't you claim my pretty flower? _

The slight creaking of the doorknob of his bedroom door was the first sound that stirred Kakashi out of his deep slumber, followed by soft footsteps and the dipping of his mattress when a warm body sat by his. The still half-asleep man remained on his back, faking unconsciousess in hope that he would be left alone if he gave no response. The heat radiating from his friend kept him fully aware of her, of how close to him she was. It seemed he'd fallen asleep pratically on the edge of the bed so she hadn't had much space to take.

"Kakashi-sensei." She whispered. He noted her voice was soft and a tad hesitant. Nothing that indicated she was here for something inoffensive to him. No reaction came from him, it wouldn't be in his interest to let her know he was awake.

"I'm not stupid. You're awake." Irritation was starting to appear in her tone and he knew she was being serious and wouldn't quit so easily.

"What is it?" He muttered as he turned to sleep on his side, facing her. A lone eye opened to observe his surroundings and company, slowly adjusting to the dark. He could see she was wearing his t-shirt and nothing else to cover her legs. Considering that it reached her mid-thighs, it wasn't that surprising.

"I can't sleep." She let out, as if it explained why she invaded his bedroom without his permission.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" He replied, clearly showing his exasperation. Her only response was a shrug of her shoulders. By this time, his sight had improved and he could see that he had one foot on the floor while she was sitting on the other. If his mind wasn't playing tricks on him in his lethargic state, he could swear he saw a glimpse of pale panties, quite the contrast to his near black garment. Right then, he noticed the loud tapping of the raindrops on his window, signaling that she storm hadn't let up at all just yet.

"Do you want a massage?" The pinkette offered after a while of awkward silence, breaking it with a tempting yet unsettling offer. Of course he wanted one. Anytime from her. They were divine. If only they weren't in his bedroom, on his bed with her in just a shirt of his and panties. This mind his dirty mind wander in dangerous territory.

Apparently no answer meant yes, since she moved to straddle him when he didn't say a word. Her knee pushed his hip until he was on his back once more before she settled over him. His hands twitched, almost grabbing her hips to make sure she wouldn't be sitting in his lap or anything, but she stood on her knees, alleviating his worry a little.

"What are you doing? Wait, let me turn around." He interrupted when her own hands moved to lay on his chest, sending small tingles where their skin touched. To his dismay, the pink temptation above him didn't budge when he tried to change their position.

"I've never given you a chest massage. Just lay back and enjoy, okay?" She murmured, voice low and dripping with sensuality that raised goosebumps on his skin. The protest he tried to make died in his throat when her fingers pressed on the muscles below his shoulders, spreading warmth and a soothing feeling where her chakra penetrated the barrier of his skin. Damn, why did she have to be so good at this?

His eyes slid closed when her hands drifted down to massage the lower part of his pectorals, relaxation settling in his body as she applied more pressure. To say it felt good was a great understatement. A silent sigh escaped his lips as she focused on that area, relieving tension he hadn't even known was there. Why he had even thought about objecting to this was beyond him now. To hell with what's appropriate or not. It was just an innocent massage.

Sakura lowered herself to sit just above his lap, sending his nervousness levels through the roof. So much for relaxing. The spot where she made herself comfortable wasn't particularly dangerous, but the soft skin of her inner thighs rubbing against his own definitely was. Even worse was that there was a warmer spot between those two thighs that was all too easy to recognize. The only thing he could be thankful for right then was that she was wearing panties at all.

"Does it feel good?" She breathed out as she leaned down to have a better look at his face. Good thing he slept with his mask on. He repressed the chill threatening to run down his spine, keeping a straight face through it all.

"Since when are you massages not good?" Came his reply, his voice not hinting to either relaxation or discomfort, just even and clear. It was hard to notice, but he was certain she'd squinted her eyes a tiny bit as if frustrated or angry, so quick he wasn't sure he'd really seen it.

"I'll continue then." She moved lower to sit on the top of his thighs, brushing against his crotch along the way. His fingers reached for her thighs as if they had a will of their own, ghosting over them as they went up to her hips, then down back to rest on her knees. He felt small goosebumps pop up where he touched, causing a small grin to appear on his lips.

The kunoichi's hands went lower, to his abdomen, before continuing her little heavenly attentions. Surprise caught him when a sharp jolt of pleasure shot down to his groin when she pressed a spot just above the waistband of his pants, forcing him to bite down on his cheek to stop himself from groaning. He stared at the ceiling when he felt himself harden, already giving up on trying to hide the bulge in his pants. There was no way he could cover it up before she noticed it. His head rolled back against his pillow when she continued rubbing the skin of his stomach, causing the same reaction again. His heart beat had sped up considerably and his breathing became deeper as he fought his rising arousal and the urge to grab her hips and pull her up a little.

"Does this feel better?" It was barely a whisper, a small question that should have been innocent. She couldn't possibly be doing this to him without knowing it. Was it really on purpose?

"What are you doing, Sakura?" He threw back as he lifted hi gaze to meet her eyes, his voice all too serious. He couldn't let her do this. Last time, she had stopped him. Why she would be initiating this sort of contact was a mystery to the Copy Nin.

"I'm not doing anything." Just as she said this without a care in the world, she shifted to sit directly in his lap as if it was the most natural thing to do. A short breath was quickly expelled from his lungs and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking into her slightly, enjoying the warmth and pressure to his crotch. The girl above him imitated him, rolling her hips into his, closing her eyes as a soft gasp escaped her lips. His hands shot up to grab her waist and forced her to stay still as he tried to gather his wits.

"Sakura. You can't be doing this." He rasped as he returned his stare to the ceiling, willing himself to think about gross things to calm down. Sadly, his mind sided with the little minx above him and only flashed him heated images of her.

"Why not? You look like you want to..." Unable to keep stil any longer, he flipped them around before she could even register what was happening. Their bodies were pressed flush together, his face barely inches above hers. He saw her pretty emerald eyes widen, her cheeks darken. He didn't miss the small streak of boldness either. Her slim legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer while her head rose off the pillow to be near his.

"Because I don't think it's okay." His reply was simple, but the truth. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. Yet, the voice in the back of his mind was loudly warning him that if he did this, he would cause irrepairable damage to their relationship.

"I'm okay with it." She threw back bluntly as she grabbed one of his hands and brought it to rest on her flat stomach, making him notice just how high her shirt had ridden up. His resolve diminished to nearly nothing when he felt her smooth skin as he dragged his hand up her torso, slipping underneath the cloth of her shirt when he reached her ribs. His hand didn't stop until it touched her small breast, stopping there to fondle it gently. The moan she emitted barely registered in his mind, far too focused on the feel of her body and warmth.

He didn't resist when she rolled them over again to reclaim her spot on his lap, instead just letting his head flop down to his sides as he watched her. His throat tightened when she removed her shirt, a little hesitantly and with shyness spread across her face. He knew he had to stop before it was too late, but he just couldn't find his voice anymore at this point. Instead, his glance was set on her torso, examining the small mounds he'd just groped. She was lovely, just lovely. He couldn't recall ever being with a woman so beautiful and sexy. Why were the gods tempting him with the forbidden fruit? She was his good friend, teammate and ex-student. A virgin, fourteen years younger than him. She had no idea what this meant. He could never see her the same way now. She'd directed his lust at her, made it impossible for him to see her just as the small girl that had once been under his tutelage.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." He mumbled, finally finding some of his voice. This seemed to make her pause, as if she weighed his words and attributing them some importance.

"It's okay. I..." She hesitated to continue her sentence, the blush on her cheeks darkening and admitting how inexperienced and shy she was for her. "I want this."

At this point, he didn't have any fight in him left. She was already pulling his pants and boxers down his hips and before he knew it they were gone. His breathing was coming in short pants, his body far too warm for comfort. Sakura crawled back up his body, her face hovering above his for a moment as she examined his expresion.

"Stop worrying. We're not doing... that." She let out before she sat on him once more, aligning her crotch with his, earning her a groan when she pressed her warmth to his erection. He could tell she was aroused herself, though not nearly as much as him. Her words made him wonder just what she had in mind, though his question was quickly answered when she started rubbing up and down against him slowly, testing. He held his breath as he let her move however she wanted, still not daring to touch her or say a word. He could feel her underwear was damp, making the friction she was creating only better and better as her moisture seeped through the flimsy clothing.

"I'll just do this, okay?" A quick look at her showed him an embarrassed girl, but also an aroused one which only fueled his desire for her. He gave a quick nod as a response, not bothering with anything more complicated. A soft moan left his throat when she pressed harder against him, picking up a little speed.

He placed his hands on her hips after several seconds, needing to grip something if he didn't want to lose what was left of his self-control. His moans and grunts were soon mimicked by her as her own arousal mounted and she rocked against him with more insistence. Her thighs quivered against his and he felt her pace falter whenever a strong wave of pleasure hit her, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lip whenever it happened. It wasn't long before he couldn't take the broken rythm anymore, needing more to reach his much-needed climax.

He turned them around slowly, carefully, before he resumed the motion she had used on him, rolling his hips into hers with much more pressure as he picked up speed with each thrust. By now, he could feel how she had soaked right through her underwear, feel how hot she was, and all he wanted was to push her panties aside and plunge in her. It would be so easy. Surely the moaning creature below him wouldn't mind. Her legs wrapped around him again and urged him to move faster as she gripped the sheets with her fists. With just the next stroke, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. His stomach was tightening uncomfortably, with sharp jolts of pleasure coursing through his whole body.

"Sakura... I-I'm going to..." He whispered against her ear, his voice hoarse and husky. She whimpered and bucked against him, as if his words turned her on. Maybe they did. His rhythm became erratic and uneven, his thrust rough and hard as he felt his orgasm build up.

"O-Okay." He nodded and gripped her hips tighter, grounding into her a few more times before his body spasmed and his release washed over him, making him grunt a few times, loud and broken. He ignored the slightly embarrassment he felt when the girl below him gasped in surprise when he spilled on her stomach, unable to gather the control to pull back and finish elsewhere. She just felt too damn good. He collapsed at her side after a few seconds, letting his body relax and reveling in the afterglow of his incredible orgasm.

Once he came back to his senses, he leaned over to the night stand, grabbing tissues out of the drawer and handing them to her so she could clean up. She took them with a bright blush on her cheeks. It really made him want to smirk, but he was just too tired to.

"T-That was nice." She said after a good while of silence. He hummed in agreement, feeling that he was drifting off to sleep already.

"Should I stay or?..." She asked hesitantly, looking his way until he gave an answer.

"Whatever you feel better with." He answered simply, pulling the blanket over his stomach as he closed his eyes to let sleep claim him. She didn't answer, but she curled up to his side, cuddling him loosely. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, his whole inner conflict resurfacing before he pushed it deep down in his mind to fall asleep instead, enjoying his friend's company and warmth without guilt for the time being.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

_Of things that rise with sunrise._

Kakashi twiched as he woke up, the itch to stretch nagging at him. As he did so, he was quickly reminded of who else was in his bed when his body bumped against hers. The events of the previous night flashed in his mind, making his stomach drop. Damn, he wasn't supposed to give in! What he was supposed to do now was an enigma. Say good morning sweetie, how did you sleep? No way. This wasn't gonna happen again.

It seemed Sakura was already awake, because she moved to straddle his lap, sitting comfortably on him with a sleep grin on her face. A blush appeared on her cheeks when she felt his erection against her. At least, being a medic, she was perfectly aware of morning wood and wouldn't think he was overly eager or anything. He hoped.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." She uttered, her voice a little too cheery for his liking. In his still hazy state of mind, his thoughts wandered to how she felt against him and how he wouldn't mind repeating last night and some more. A mental slap was immediately admnistered as he tried to clear his mind and pushed her off of him as he turned on his side.

"Good morning." He muttered before he got out of bed, highly irritated by his state of undress. At least she hadn't taken his mask off. Did she respect his privacy at least a tiny bit? He pulled his pants up in a hurry once he found them and made his way out of the bedroom, trying to find a distraction. Tea. Tea would calm him his poor nerves down.

Sakura followed him barely seconds later, now wearing the t-shirt he had lent her. Her demeanor told him she was quite embarrassed and uneasy, though she was trying to make herself comfortable. Whilst he boiled water for a black tea, he noticed that she had sat to the table, watching him prepare the drink. He did his best to avoid looking at her, still unsure of how to deal with this. Had he really just humped her? God, why had he done that? Okay, it had felt great, obviously, but... It was embarrassing.

"You look nervous, if that's even possible." She commented when he placed a filled cup in front of her, while he stood to drink his own.

"Sakura... I don't know what I was thinking yesterday." He admitted as he stared at the floor. Telling her just how much he lusted after her, even now, just didn't sound right.

"I don't care." She replied bluntly before taking a sip of the hot preparation. What had happened to sweet Sakura who believed in romantic fairy tales?

"That still doesn't make it okay." He added dryly, his eyesbrows scrunching together in mild frustration.

"I wanted it." She was staying relatively calm while all this, most of her attention focused on what she was sipping.

"I didn't." He threw back, placing his mug on the counter he was leaning on to rake his hand through his hair in irritation. Her eyebrows shot up, her eyes screaming disbelief at him.

"That's not what it sounded like." She said slowly, eyeing him almost angrily. His heart beat picked up considerably at the strange look she gave him. He knew she was right, but he wouldn't admit it to her.

"I'm a man, Sakura." As if it explained everything. She scoffed indignantly in his direction before standing up to join in at the counter, leaning next to him as she tilted her head to the side to get a better view of him. He tensed under her scrutiny, fearing her like an unpredictable beast that you couldn't tell when would lash out at you.

Her small body spun slightly so she was now facing his side, hands coming up to grab his arm lightly as she leaned into him. She observed him throuh half-lidded eyes, her expression lazy and somewhat appreciative. One of her hands wandered to his chest, stroking it carefully a few times before it lowered to his abdomen, where her slender fingers played with the coarse hair starting below his below button. Did she have to be such a tease?

"I want more." Her demand was clear yet he still stared at her, dumbfounded. It hurt to say so, but he was impressed by her boldness. His large hand wrapped tightly around hers when it threatened to explore too low.

"Why? Didn't I make myself clear?" He whispered, almost angrily. Angry that she couldn't obey him for once, angry that he still wanted her.

"Your words were. Your actions also are... Though both are contradictory." There was a confidence in her voice that bothered him. It was most likely that what had happened between them made her decision more solid, but it was still unexpected to the older jonin.

"Plus, I wasn't as lucky as you were, last night. Hm?" A shiver ran down his spine as he processed her words. The mischievous spark in her eye convinced him that she wasn't about to let him go, leaving him to feel trapped in her hold.

"Is that what it'll take to get you to leave me alone? To get you off?" His response made her flinch and back away from him, finally giving him some space to breath.

"You're a jerk, Kakashi-sensei." She spat as she made her way to the living room to change into her own clothes before going for the door. He watched her without realizing it, guilt starting to seep in the whole time. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but she was becoming far too insistent. Once she slammed the door behind her, he sighed in exhasperation. An odd feeling of emptiness took over him, making him wonder just what had gotten to him. He liked Sakura, a lot. She was a very good friend to him, one he didn't want to lose. Especially over something as petty as this.

Tomorrow, he would go visit her to apologize and fix things, once she had calmed down.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update! I was so focused on One Day and preparing my new story that I couldn't find time for this one... Here it is, though! I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter. ;P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter Nine:

_Rubik puzzle._

Even as he knocked on Sakura's door, Kakashi still had no idea how he would apologize to the young girl. All he knew was that he couldn't just ignore what had transpired between them as if it hadn't happened. Deep down, he strongly hoped that talking it out would soothe her anger and put an end to her strange new behavior.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The pinkette greeted in surprise as she opened the door, eyes wide and her mouth gaping. Was it that hard to believe that he was visiting her? "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" The male jonin asked after great hesitation, taking a small step towards her. The girl seemed too stunned to react, not moving inch and remaining silent.

"Y-Yes, of course." She finally replied as she moved aside to allow him to enter her small apartment. The man had actually never been into her home, and was quite surprised to see that it was almost identical to his in structure. Tenzou must have run out of inspiration after rebuilding half the town, he assumed. Even if it was built just the same, her place held much more life, decorated by several trinkets and pictures.

"I came to apologize." The Copy Nin said bluntly, deciding to go straight for why he came in the first place. He turned to face his host while she closed the door behind him, apparently pondering over his words.

"Why would you do that?" The girl questioned, obviously suspicious of his motives.

"Because I did act like a jerk." He admitted, agreeing that his last reply to her had been unnecessarily harsh. "I didn't mean to be so crude to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The kunoichi asked as she closed the distance between them, standing barely inches away from him. Her gaze didn't raise to meet his, instead remaining on his flak jacket as her fingers toyed with one of the pockets.

"I'm sorry for speaking to you that way." The older jonin started, catching her hand in his to stop her small motions. "I'm also here to ask about this strange behavior that you've picked up recently."

"What behavior?" The pinkette retorted, looking up at him innocently, as if unaware of was he was talking about.

"I'm not here to play cat and mouse, Sakura. We both know what I'm talking about." He warned, watching her carefully. "Why?" He repeated his question, tone insistent.

"Because I want you." His friend answere after a long moment of silence, only raising more questions for the man.

"People feel attracted to many others, that doesn't mean they start trying to jump them at every chance they get." So much for wanting to remain nice and polite to her.

"I don't know, okay? I just... I can't help it." She snapped at him, eyes burning with a quiet anger, but also hiding confusion that her ex-sensei didn't miss.

"It's normal to have those urges, I don't think I need to be explaining that to you..." Kakashi said, grabbing her chin between two fingers and lifting it to force her to look at him when she tried to turn away. "But I can't be the one that you look for when you act on them. There's plenty of boys your age who would be glad to be in my place right now."

"The problem is that I don't want anyone else." She whispered as she pressed her forehead to his chest, hiding her face from his view. He could tell from her voice that she was thoroughly embarrassed, which made him smile a little. It might not have been the right time, but he couldn't help but think that she was cute even then.

"Then wait until you find someone." He proposed, pulling her into a one-armed embrace to comfort her.

"How do I deal with this, then?" Her tonce sounded aggravated, more so than he had expected, which made him wonder just what she was thinking.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he released her from his hold to glance at her face. His companion remained silent for a little as she moved to haul herself up on the counter besides them. His eyes watched her intently as she spread her legs a little too wide to be innocent, her hand traveling down to her stomach before resting above her crotch.

"How do I get rid of the ache down there, when I see you?" Her cheeks were bright red, her emerald eyes half-closed in doubt. Kakashi bit hit tongue to supress the sudden jolt of arousal that spread warmth into his lower belly, cursing mentally for being unable to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Sakura..." He let out as he turned his head to the side, avoiding her. "You're the medic. You know what normal, healthy people do when they're horny." The words felt incredibly dirty as they left to his lips, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I've tried several times already. It just doesn't work." She admitted softly, almost too low for him to hear. If his soul hadn't been sold to the devil by some cruel higher being, Kakashi didn't know what to believe. How did a sane man react when the girl he'd been jerking off to told him she wasn't able to satisfy her desire for him?

Certainly not like this. Acting on impulse, the male jonin stepped in front of her, between her thighs and gazed straight into her eyes, his expression undecipherable to the younger woman before him. Her hands lifted to grasp his arms hesitantly, clinging to them as she inched closer to him, almost enough for her crotch to press against his stomach.

"So you want me to help you, is that it?" He should never have asked that, he was well aware of it.

Sakura nodded her head slowly, shy and bashful.

"You want me to touch you, like this?" One of his hands went to her neck, ghosting his fingers on the skin there before lowering to the valley between her breast, easily slipping under her loose, v-neck shirt.

She repeated the same notion, closing her eyes and sighing at his touch.

"Lower, maybe?" He teased, removing his hand from her shirt to drag his fingers down to the hem of her shorts. He could feel her tense a little, her thighs closing tighter around his hips.

"Mhm." She hummed lowly, eyes still closed in her refusal to look at him.

"Or higher, here?" His hand suddenly sneaked inside her shirt and hgher up to wrap around her breast, giving it a soft squeeze. Sakura gasped in both surprise and pleasure, her hold on his arms tightening considerably.

"I'll help you. Once." He whispered huskily in her ear, throwing away what was left of his control.

"O-Okay." She bit her lip, staring down just to look away from his eyes.

"Take off your shirt." He ordered quickly as he removed his hands from her, giving her enough space to obey his command.

She did as she was told, insecurity evident in her trembling body.

"Sakura... Look at me." The male whispered, waiting for her to do so before continuing. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded once more, without a hint of doubt.

"Then don't be so scared." He tried to reassure, running a hand up her arm in a comforting gesture. "I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to."

"Okay." She let out as she relaxed a little against him.

His touch remained innocent for a while, his purpose being to get his companion used to it before proceeding further. When he felt her relaxed enough, he removed her shorts and panties switfly, taking a second to take in her naked appearance before pulling her into a soft embrace. It wasn't long before his fingers resumed their exploration, ghosting over the skin of her breasts before kneading them.

"You need to take your time, Cherry." He instructed as he placed soft kisses to her neck through his mask. "Figure out how you like to be touched."

A small whimper escaped her lips when he rolled on her hard nipples between his fingers.

Encourage by her pleasured sounds, he retrieved the shirt she had removed and tied it around her head, blocking her view so he could remove his mask.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" She called out, a little worried.

"Shh." He chatised before resuming his kisses on her neck. She moaned brokenly, clearly surprised by the sensations assaulting her body. He lowered his head to place lazy kisses to her collarbone, going down until he reached her breasts and caught one of her nipples in his mouth.

Sakura bucked against, obviously surprised by the warm tongue tapping against her sensitive nipple, before her hands tangled in his hair clumsily, holding onto him for support.

"Then, you can go lower..." He breathed out against her stomach as he kneeled down, the counter just at the right height for his eyes to be at the level of her stomach. "Do you feel hot already?" The question was purely for his own enjoyment, his nose had long picked up on the scent of her arousal.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, trying to peek down at him through the shirt even if her cheeks were burning.

"Good. We can go on then..." He murmured before brushing his fingers on the outer lips of her sex, his own patience growing thin even if he had every intention to take his time for this sexy lesson. His thumb slid across her skin slowly until he reached the small bundle of nerves, flicking it a few times to test her reaction.

"Ah!" She gasped loudly, her legs closing almost painfully around his shoulders.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He teased again as he rubbed small circles onto her clit, looking up at her face to watch her. She was biting down her lip, one hand having moved to clutch the counter while the other gripped his shoulder. Damn, she was sexy.

"It... It does." She let out, as if out of breath already.

"How does this feel?" He asked as he slid one finger in her carefully, glad when it slipped in without any resistance. He watched with a proud smirk as he head lolled back, a loud moan erupting from her at the foreign sensation.

"Kakashi-sensei..." She moaned as she gripped his shoulder tighter, hips jerking to encourage him to keep going.

"Patience, Sakura." He reprimanded, though his finger started pumping in and out of entrance. He curled his finger just the right way to hit her sweet spot, satisfied only when several broken moans left her mouth and her thighs started to quiver around him. It wouldn't be hard to make her climax. He paired the new motion with the previous one, rubbing her clit with the thumb of his free hand, causing her noises to intensify.

"P-Please!" She pleaded, her whole body trembling as her arousal spiked, approaching her climax.

"As you wish, Sakura." He let out huskily before removing his thumb from the the sensitive pearl to replace it with his tongue instead. The girl tensed considerably against him, her breath coming out in ragged pants. He flattened his tongue against the little bundle of nerves, giving it a few rough laps before massaging it with the tip of his tongue. The kunoichi stiffened above him, even her trembling had quieted down. She was on the verge...

"Ah! K-Ka...kashi-sensei!" She cried out as her body spasmed with her first orgasm.

Kakashi kept going for a few moments, making sure that her climax subsided before he stood up and replaced his mask. Now it would certainly be impossible for him to get her out of his head. Her taste lingered on his tongue, the image of her in the peak of her pleasure burned into his mind. When he saw her hands come up to remove the shirt wrapped around her head, he decided it was time to bolt before the situation got even more out of hand.

By the time she could see something, all that was left of his presence was the smoke signaling he had teleported away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello! Just wanted to leave a quick note to those who noticed that the info on my stories has been removed from my profile. That's because I've started a blog for it instead! All my stories are available there, as well as information on my future stories and just random stuff as well! You can find it at :

www. lolalotsbook . blogspot . ca

Just remove the spaces.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

**Chapter Ten: **

_When you're like honey, it's hard to stay away._

For a week, Kakashi had peace. Since for a week, Sakura had stayed away from him. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of his pink-haired temptation. He'd wondered if he'd gone too far, though that theory was quickly discarded. She had requested the whole encounter, in the end. She was most likely avoiding him out of embarrassment. Either way, with her out of his way, it was easier to deal with his lust for her.

That is, until she showed up to his doorstep in the middle of the night.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked as he rubbed his tired eye. He hadn't been sleeping, but he was pretty sleepy.

"Can I come in?" The pinkette asked, a blush coloring her cheeks. This reminded him far too much of another situation.

Nonetheless, he turned his back to her and went to sit on his couch, giving her all the space she needed to enter his apartment. The girl stepped inside and closed the door behind her before she sat besides him. He tried to ignore her. Heck, he didn't even know why he let her in. Just being near her was letting loose a flood of images inspired by the last time he had seen her, which did nothing to control his desire for her.

"I wanted to apologize." Apologize?

"Why?" He let out, slightly surprised.

"Because I know I was far too insistent." The girl admitted, biting her lip in remorse. "When you said no, I should have stopped all this."

"It's okay." The older jonin replied, at a loss for words.

"I haven't changed my mind though." She stated, turning to him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I still want you, Kakashi-sensei." She started as she stood in front of him. "I came here to let you know that."

"Sakura..." He sighed, averting his gaze from her. At this point, he just didn't know what to do. It was clear that they both wanted each other, yet even after all they had done, there was still a voice in the back of his mind telling him not to go through with it.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I know what I want and what this implies." She said with determination. "And I'm okay with it. If anything is holding you back, it better be a good reason."

When he looked up, Sakura was sliding the straps of her dress down her shoulders. Slowly, the top of it inched lower and lower, until it dropped to the floor and all that covered the girl were her plain white panties. Already, he could feel himself growing hard, his mind going wild with all kinds of scenarios that could happen at this point. He would just have to be honest with her.

"I feel like you'll end up regretting it. That's why I can't do this." He admitted as he sank further in his seat, leaning heavily against the back of the couch. His friend seemed to take this as encouragement. She moved onto the couch, standing on her knees and balancing herself with her hands on his shoulders, a confident smile gracing her lips.

"Then don't worry. I won't." She whispered. "You've always been good to me, Kakashi-sensei."

The last of his resolve melted when her lips pressed against his clothed ones. Sakura was her own woman. If she was convinced that there was nothing wrong with this, then why he shouldn't indulge was a mystery to him at this point. He broke their kiss for a moment, only to lower his mask. His arms wrapped around her torso and he pulled her against him, embracing her tightly.

It wasn't long before their kiss grew hot and heavy, and all Kakashi could think about was removing the last piece of her clothing. He tugged them down her thighs before laying her down on the couch and removing them entirely. He didn't lose much time to remove his undershirt, leaving him with only his pants on. The older man closed the distance between them again to kiss and nip at her neck, only satisfied when small gasps escaped his partner's throat.

While he planted soft kisses all the way down to her chest, one of his hands came up to fondle her breast, squeezing his softly and tweaking her nipple. Sakura was becoming restless under him, shifting and bucking her hips against his already. Her arousal was evident by the heavy scent of it that hung in the air.

Feeling that she would need little preparation, he dragged his fingers down her her abdomen to between her thighs only to find that she was wet already. He groaned as he slid a finger in her, elliciting a needy moan from the girl. His breathing grew heavier as a wave of pleasure washed over him, patience giving place to hurry with it. She'd been teasing him for far too long. Her breathing became erratic when he started pumping his finger in out and out of her tight heat, using his thumb at the same time to tease her clit.

"Kakashi-sensei..." She breathed out, grasping his shoulders tightly. "Please."

"Already?" He whispered as he moved up to place a quick kiss on her lips. Her hands let go of him to go tug at his pants instead, making her answer clear.

"We've been beating around the bush for far too long already." She had no idea how much he agreed with his.

Needing no more convicing, he stood up only for the time necessary to strip of his remaining clothes. Slim legs wrapped around his hips as he resumed his position above her, urging him closer to her. He obliged without any hesitation, pressing his erection to her warm center, causing both of them to moan at the sensation. He rubbed the head of his shaft against her, breathing ragged as he tried not to let himself get carried away. The girl was still a virgin after all, he'd have to be gentle.

"Are you ready?" He rasped against her ear as he pushed his rigid member against her opening, a smirk appearing on his lips as she gasped in surprise.

"Y-Yes."

He thrusted in her as slowly as he could, lips parted in a silent moan as he sank into her inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt. If this wasn't heaven, then he didn't know what would be.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a hint of worry when he looked up at her, seeing the discomfort in her expression.

She hummed in response, nodding. "It's just a little weird. But it doesn't hurt."

He placed soft kisses to her neck, relieved that there was no pain on her end. His hips started a slow back and forth motion, giving her all the time that she needed to adjust to him. Her ex-sensei's hands gripped her own hips firmly to keep a hold on his control as he groaned in pleasure when a timid moan escaped her lips.

"I-It's... Aah! It's okay now!" She blurted out as she wrapped her arms around his torso, keeping him close to her.

Kakashi kissed her again, though this time there was nothing gentle about it. It was hurried and even a little rough as he increased the pace of his thrusts, grunting against her mouth whenever she whimpered. He bucked hard against her when his tongue rubbed against hers, sending shivers down his spine as the last of his control snapped.

He pulled away from her and rested his hands besides her shoulder to give him move leverage for his movements, allowing him to thrust in her with more ease and force. The great view it gave him of her was another bonus. Her small hands gripped his arms for support as her body trembled underneath him, her breath coming in loud pants in between her whimpers and moans. He could tell she was close already.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She cried out when his thumb flicked against her sensitive spot. He groaned as the suffix rolled off her lips, causing his arousal to spike. Apparently he had a thing for being called that while sex. That was new...

"Sakura..." He breathed out as he shut his eyes tightly, holding back his climax. "I'm..."

Her small moans quickly turned into sharp cries as she heard his voice. She tightened around him, her grip on his arms almost painful as her orgasm hit her. He grunted and hid his face in the crook of her neck as his own washed over him, his rhythm uneven and stronger as he spilled his seed in her. He collapsed at her side once the high subsided, leaving him dead tired now that he was satisfied.

The couple remained still for a while, comfortable in each other's arms. Kakashi fought to remain awake, afraid to offend his companion if he dozed off so quickly. It really wouldn't have been an insult, just the result of great sex and feeling comfortable with her.

"I understand why Ino is always talking about sex now..." The girl mumbled against his chest, sleepiness thick in her voice. He chuckled and nuzzled her hair affectionately. "I don't think I can ever leave you alone after this, you know that?"

"I don't mind at all." He replied as he placed a kiss to her forehead, looking down at her with a grin on his lips.

**A/N: ** Well, this is it! The end of Cherry Blossom. :3 I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!


End file.
